


We Have History

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Victor are perfectly happy together. But when Victor wants to go visit his estranged sister and finds out she and Dean had some history everything takes an unexpected twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Free Space

Dean’s thighs quivered as Victor pulled out, flopping next to him.

“Always like this after hunts, huh?” He panted.

Dean laughed tiredly. “Not always. Just the ones that really get my adrenaline pumping.”

“When’s Sam supposed to be back?”

Dean groaned, glancing at his watch. “About half an hour. He knows we’re together though, it doesn’t matter.”

“I believe, regardless of his knowledge of our dating situation, he’d rather not get an eyeful of – well – this.” Victor motioned to their nude bodies, sprawled on the bed.

Dean chuckled, rolling over and straddling Victor’s hips. He began to kiss down his neck and chest.

“I don’t know,” He said between kisses, “Sam would be nuts not to _love_ this view.”

Victor laughed, sliding his hands down Dean’s back to squeeze his thighs. “As much as I agree for you – you are his brother. I suggest we don’t traumatize him. Why don’t we move this to the shower?”

Dean’s mouth curled into a smirk against Victor’s chest. “I like the way you think.

 

“So I have a kind of strange question for you,” Victor began. Dean glanced over from the driver’s seat.

Sam was napping in the backseat, giving Victor shotgun for the time being.

“What’s up?”

“We’re going to be going through Missouri and I’ve got some family there. I know hunting code has this whole, you know, cutting ties with family thing, but I haven’t seen her in years.”

Dean was quiet, his lips pursed as he considered. “Okay.”

“Okay? I expected a bigger argument.”

Dean shrugged. “Look—When I went to Hell, the biggest regret I had was not being able to say goodbye to Sam in the right way. I mean, he was there with me, but we were arguing and it wasn’t really a good last memory for either of us to have. Any day could be the last with hunting, we both know that. I don’t think a quick trip to see family, especially if it could be your last, is that big of a problem.”

Victor smiled softly, reaching over and squeezing Dean’s thigh. “Thank you.”

“So where’s she live?”

“Last I knew, Cape Girardeau.”

Dean’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Really? Kind of a small town.”

“You’ve been there?” Victor asked.

“Yeah. Back when Sam and I first got back together after his girlfriend got killed – we solved a case there.”

“Not much strange happens in that town.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, we managed to stop it. Haven’t heard anything since, so I’m sure it’s stayed away. We’ll stop, no big deal. I got someone I’d like to look up there myself,” He added softly.

 

“So, where’s this sister live?”

“Honestly? I have no clue.”

The three were stopped in a small diner outside Cape Girardeau, eating a quick lunch before entering town.

“Do you have her number?” Sam offered.

“I was hoping just to use a phone book,” Victor admitted and Dean chuckled.

“Old fashioned, but it works if she’s listed.”

“She should be.”

“Hey, Dean, isn’t this where your —“

“Yes, Sam.”

Sam smiled sheepishly when Dean cut him off.

“You gonna look her up?”

Dean shrugged. “No reason to.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed as he looked between the brothers. “Why do I feel like I’m out of the loop here?”

Dean sighed a little, dropping his fry back onto his plate. “It’s not a big deal. When Sammy and I came here last… I had a girlfriend that lived her. We uh—I really cared about her.”

“But you had to leave her.”

“She was a civilian. But it doesn’t matter. I’ve got you now, and I’m happy. Let the past die, you know?”

Victor smiled, his eyes understanding. “I get it.”

 

Victor passed Dean a slip of paper with an address written on it when they were in town. “Found her. Phonebook, just like I thought.”

Dean looked at it for a second and nodded. “Alright, we’ll head there. Want me to just drop you off?”

“Actually… I’d like to introduce you to her. I know the whole… Hunting thing we have to keep a low key, but I want her to know I’m happy. She worried about it a lot, me being the way I was when we were younger.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure. As long as I don’t make a fool out of myself.”

Victor chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“In that case, I’ll drop you two off,” Sam suggested. “Get us a hotel room?”

“Sounds good. Thanks, Sammy.” Dean said as he began to drive toward the address on the paper.

 

“Cute little house,” Dean said softly as they walked up the steps.

“You’re nervous.”

Dean glanced back as Sam drove off, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “I’m not nervous. I’ve just… Never really met a partner’s family before.”

“It’s just my sister. She’s okay, I promise.”

Dean smiled sheepishly and nodded as Victor knocked on the door.

 

Dean’s eyes bulged when the door opened.

“Cassie?” He spat.

Her eyes went first to Victor, then to Dean, widening.

“Dean?”

Victor pulled back, looking between his boyfriend and sister. “Um… You two know each other?”

“She’s my ex!” Dean cried.

“She’s what?”

“This is your sister?”

“Victor… What are you doing with Dean Winchester?”

“She knows your real last name?” Victor asked, giving Dean a stern look.

“She knows all about hunting. It was her call that brought me and Sammy here. The possessed truck.”

Victor looked back to Cassie. “You—Knew about hunting? All these years? You know about the Winchesters? Why did you let me go after them?”

Cassie’s shoulders slumped, still staring at Dean like he was a ghost. “I—I didn’t want to bring it up… Vick, what are you doing with him?”

“I’m—“ Victor swallowed hard, glancing at Dean for help.

Dean cleared his throat. “He saved our asses. Big demon issue. We’re hunting together. Cassie, I swear, if I knew it was your brother, I—“

“You what, Dean?” Cassie shrugged, leaning on the door.

Dean closed his eyes, lowering his head a little. “I should go.”

He turned but Victor reached out, grabbing his upper arm. “No, you shouldn’t. This is my sister, Dean. And she knows about hunting. She knows everything that we were planning on lying to her about. Stay, please.”

Dean looked up at Cassie, silently asking permission. She sighed heavily, glancing between the two men before stepping aside to let them in.

“Want anything to drink?” She asked as they followed her into the kitchen.

“Just water,” Victor answered for both of them, offering a friendly smile to Dean. ‘It’s okay,’ he mouthed and Dean shrugged, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

Cassie sat down, sliding two bottles into the empty chairs across from her at the table.

“So. You never called,” She said as soon as Deans at down.

“You know why I didn’t,” Dean mumbled.

“Right. It wasn’t safe. I waited for you anyway, Dean. I waited for months.”

“I’m sorry, Cassie.”

“Were you lying to me? When you said how much you cared about me?” Dean clenched his jaw, staring at the bottle of water in his hands.

“No.”

“Guys, I didn’t come here to make you two fight. I—I just missed you, Cass,” Victor tried.

Cassie looked up at him. “He didn’t tell you about me.”

“He mentioned a girlfriend here that he cared a lot about. I didn’t think to ask her name. I didn’t figure it was you. I mean what are the chances?”

Cassie shook her head, tucking her lips into a fine line as she stared at the table. “Can I talk to Dean alone?”

“I—Don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Victor said softly.

“Vick. Please. It’s the least you can do.”

He sighed, looking over at Dean. He nodded once, not meeting his eyes. Victor rose and squeezed Dean’s shoulder before wandering into the living room.

Cassie leaned close to him. “Do you still love me, Dean?”

“What? Cassie, that’s not fair,” Dean hissed, looking up at her.

“Not fair? I waited for you, Dean. I just got moved on and you show up at my front door with my brother. I think I deserve the truth. Did you love me back then?”

“Of course.”

“And now?”  
“I—Cassie… It isn’t that simple.”

She shrugged. “It’s a yes or no answer, Dean.”

“It really isn’t. Because yeah, I still care about you, but I’m seeing someone else.”

“Someone else you’re going to drop when things get too dangerous?” She snapped.

The muscle in Dean’s jaw twitched. “No. I’m dating your brother.”

 

The silence that hung in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Dean didn’t dare look at Cassie, afraid of what he’d see on her face. He heard her chair scrape back and saw her rise out of the corner of his eye, but continued to stare at the table, spinning the bottle of water between his palms.

Her footsteps departed. A loud crack broke the silence and Dean shot up, rushing into the living room. Victor was leaning against the fireplace, holding his cheek. Cassie was standing in front of him, her fists clenched at her sides, looking close to tears.

“How _could_ you?” She snarled.

“How could I what?” Victor asked, still rubbing the spot on his cheek she’d slapped.

“You _promised me_.”

“Cassie… We were kids.”

“You made a _promise_ , Victor!” She went for him again but Dean rushed up, wrapping his arms around her waist. He scooped her up easily, ignoring her swinging hands.

“What the hell is going on?” He asked, trying to keep her away from her brother.

Victor looked at the ground, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Cassie only snarled, still trying to fight free of Dean’s grip.

“Is someone gonna tell me or am I gonna let her rip your face off?” Dean snapped, hating feeling left out of the loop.

“We have a history, okay?” Victor said quickly.

“A history? Screw you!” Cassie screamed, struggling with a renewed fervor.

“Cass, I made that promise ten years ago! You moved on too!”

“You said I could! You promised you’d be faithful!”

“Faithful?” Dean asked, still trying to hold her still and dodge her hands. “You sound like you two were dating.”

Cassie relaxed a little in Dean’s arms, her chest heaving. “Tell him, Victor. Or I will. Tell him what you did.”

Victor looked at the floor, gritting his teeth together.

“Victor,” Dean said. He let Cassie go and opened his arms. “Feeling left out here. What the hell am I missing?”

“You’re gonna hate me,” Victor mumbled.

“You know, I’m starting to hate you just for not talking to me. Come on. What the hell is going on?”

“When Cassie and I were kids… We were lonely. We were the only black kids in school. We got teased, this was small town. You know how it is. We got… Closer than we should have.”

“What does that mean?”

“He means he popped my cherry on my fourteenth birthday,” Cassie snapped.

Victor’s head shot up. He glared at her, his teeth gritted. When Dean said nothing, he looked back down, taking a deep breath.

“She’s right. We started fooling around and… Things got intense. Our parents found out. They sent me away when Cassie turned sixteen. They walked in on us… Having sex. Before I left I promised Cassie I’d find my way back to her and I’d find a way to marry her. Why do you think I have a different last name? It was all a set up. But then I found you, and I—I came here to tell her the truth. That I’d fallen for someone else. I just didn’t realize you two had a past as well.”

The living room was silent save for Cassie’s heavy breathing. Victor looked up, expecting to see hatred, disgust, _anything_ in Dean’s face. Instead he was met with a blank stare. He couldn’t read a thing in his boyfriend’s expression.

“Say something. Anything, please. Stop looking at me like that.”

Dean wet his lips, his expression not changing. He glanced over at Cassie, then back to Victor. “Do you love her?”

“What?”

“Do you love Cassie still?” He asked softly.

“I—“ Victor looked down at the floor again. “Yeah. I always will. But that doesn’t change anything.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to,” Dean said softly. The siblings both stared at him.

“How does this not change things, Dean?” Cassie asked.

“You asked me if I still cared for you, Cassie. And my answer was yes, but I was with Victor. And he still loves you, but he’s with me. Do you still care for me? It’s obvious you still care for him.”

“Of course I do, Dean. I always have. I never really believed you wouldn’t come back.”

“Well, I’m back. Why don’t we… Try to make it work? The three of us?”

“Three—You mean bring Cassie in? As a hunter? I’m not gonna let her get hurt,” Victor argued.

“I can take care of myself, brother,” Cassie muttered.

“He’s right. I don’t wanna see you hurt either. And we have Sam still. If you wanted to come on the road with us, I need to talk to him first. He and I—“

“I know. You two are close. I get it.”

“Whoa, stop!” Victor said, straightening up and holding his hands out. “You aren’t freaked out by this? I mean – she’s my sister.”

Dean shrugged. “I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I was freaked out by it. Victor, we live on the outskirts of society as it is. We break the law every day. We burn corpses and kill demons. I learned a long time ago to take happiness where I could get it. I’d be a hypocrite if I thought this was wrong. As long as you’re safe about it – I don’t really see a problem. You’re both adults, and you both care for each other. Why is that so bad?”

Cassie’s shoulders slumped at Dean’s words. She went forward, pulling him into a tight hug.

Dean laughed a little, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her neck before looking back to Victor.

“What do you think?”

“I—“ He looked at Cassie, who’d turned around to watch him. A slow smile crossed his face. “I think it’ll work out. It’s a good idea, Dean.”

Cassie grinned widely and ran to her brother, leaping into his arms and placing a hard kiss on his mouth.

Dean grinned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. Maybe this _would_ all work out. Now they just had to find Sam a girlfriend…

 


End file.
